


Bury the Lead [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Slow Burn, Still Faerun, chapters vary from about 40 minutes to a little over an hour!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Bury the Lead" by marywhale.Taako’s senior year at Neverwinter High could be going better. Faced with a choice between joining the school’s floundering newspaper or being expelled, he opts for a career in journalism.Lucretia, the paper’s editor, kind of wishes he'd gone the other way.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 26
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	1. Above the Fold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bury the Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868647) by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale/pseuds/marywhale). 



  
_cover art available[@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/post/619395494260703232/yo-yall-remember-bury-the-lead-thats-a-very)_  


**Length:** 56:43

 **File Size:** 61.6 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Welcome, I'm so glad you're joining me on this podfic journey!
> 
> First of all, a thousand thousand thanks to [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale) for having blanket permission to record her fics. You have no idea how happy it made me to see that in your profile! I know you still get this all the time, but this fanfiction really is a masterpiece and one of the best stories in the TAZ tag even two and a half years later, and I'm so pleased to have the opportunity to read it aloud.
> 
> If everything goes according to plan, I'll be posting a new chapter every Thursday until I reach the end of the story! Since it's got long chapters, I'll be releasing each one as a separate file. (Though if there's any interest, I could release a full-length file at the end of the process?) The art that will go with each chapter is my own - please don't repost it anywhere! It'll have its own post on [my art blog](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/) if you want to share it by itself.
> 
> I've recorded a few other TAZ fics if that interests you! You can also find me [@quoththegayven](https://quoththegayven.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I'm most active.
> 
> Lastly, this podfic is dedicated to @loudlydistinguishedhologram, also on tumblr, who got to hear it first!


	2. Flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter 2: Flag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868647/chapters/29486949#workskin) of "Bury the Lead" by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale).

  
_cover art available[@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/post/620035258004504576/pool-sharks-hammerheads-chapter-two-of-my-bury)_  


**Length:** 41:35

**File Size:** 44.5 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to marywhale (or [@marywhal](https://marywhal.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!) for the permission to read this fic aloud. While working on the cover art I've been listening to [the playlist she made](https://marywhal.tumblr.com/post/184654482124/13-for-bury-the-lead-probably-the-best-fic-ive) for the story, so I recommend you check that out.
> 
> Next chapter will be up next Thursday! See you then!


	3. Spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter 3: Spike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868647/chapters/29547627#workskin) of "Bury the Lead" by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale).

  
_cover art available[@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/post/620666908446982144/hey-hey-its-chapter-three-of-my-bury-the-lead)_  


**Length:** 52:19

 **File Size:** 57.4 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by to listen! All credit for the beautiful writing I'm so privileged to read goes to [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale). 
> 
> I'm going to start posting clips of the chapters as previews on Wednesdays on my [@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/) tumblr, so tune in there if that's something that might interest you! You can also find all of the cover art there, which is my own original work. (Ahh, it was so hard to pick a good moment from this chapter to memorialize in the art this week!)


	4. Columnist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter 4: Columnist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868647/chapters/29690103) of "Bury the Lead" by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale).

  
_cover art available[@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/post/621305833772449792/featured-in-todays-chapter-of-bury-the-lead)_  


**Length:** 38:59

**File Size:** 40.5 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This time I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's listened this far through the story! I'm having a great time working on it and I hope you're enjoying the ride as well. 
> 
> My live reading group, [@tazlivereadings](https://tazlivereadings.tumblr.com/), is having a two-night event this weekend! Friday and Saturday nights at 9 pm EST (6 pm PST) we'll be reading "Losing Time" by capitalnineteen! It's a Blupjeans fic set post-Story and Song and should be an interesting ride. You can find the Discord invite code by following the link!
> 
> See you here again in a week!


	5. Byline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter 5: Byline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868647/chapters/29744184) of "Bury the Lead" by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale).

  
_cover art available[@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/post/621937788577808384/coffee-shop-au-check-out-chapter-5-of-my-bury)_  


**Length:** 43:47

**File Size:** 47.2 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly at the halfway point, so thank you all so much for listening, if you've stuck around this far! And thanks to everyone who's written nice comments and given kudos, I really appreciate them <3


	6. Audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter 6: Audience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868647/chapters/29861616) of "Bury the Lead" by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale).

  
_cover art available[@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/post/622570865101553664/in-todays-chapter-6-of-bury-the-lead-podfic)_  


**Length:** 1:11:44

**File Size:** 63.4 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taako struggling with actually giving advice to people for real reminds me of this play I was in in high school called "Dear Gabby: Confessions of an Overachiever." _Who_ would have guessed that teenagers have a wide variety of complex issues that they're trying to find help with?? Wild stuff :P


	7. Bad Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter 7: Bad Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868647/chapters/29873463) of "Bury the Lead" by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale).

  
_cover art available[@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/post/623204303974367232/in-this-weeks-chapter-of-bury-the-lead-podfic)_  


**Length:** 49:51

**File Size:** 52.8 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter always gets me in my feels a little. I'm a huge sucker for Taako and Lups's sibling love!! I mean, the Taakitz too, but "you are my heart"??? C'mon, you can't compete with _that_.
> 
> Thanks as always to everyone who's stuck around this long, and to marywhale for the blessed content I'm so lucky to read! See you next Thursday!


	8. Spin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter 8: Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868647/chapters/30076086) of "Bury the Lead" by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale).

  
_cover art available[@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/post/623845769525493760/its-hard-to-pin-down-iconic-moments-in-this)_  


**Length:** 1:07:28

 **File Size:** 69.1 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard to pin down the most iconic moments in this wholly iconic fanfic, but the “the world is a verb” speech in this chapter is probably (definitely) one of them. I hope my reading did it justice!
> 
> (also: 69.1 MB file? _niceeeee_ )


	9. Human-Interest Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter 9: Human-Interest Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868647/chapters/30132657) of "Bury the Lead" by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale).

  
_cover art available[@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/post/624484297126117376/in-todays-chapter-of-bury-the-lead-podfic)_  


**Length:** 1:02:32

**File Size:** 65.1 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Things have been a bit hectic and it's later in the day than usual when I'm posting this, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. I want to say thank you again to marywhale and all the authors who have let me read their fics aloud so far. Everything I post is practice for doing stuff like this for a living, and I'm very lucky to have such good authors give me permission to play with their content in the space. <3


	10. Fourth Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter 10: Fourth Estate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868647/chapters/30281460#workskin) of "Bury the Lead" by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale).

  
_cover art available[@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/post/625104050462097408/this-week-on-bury-the-lead-podfic-lup-dishes)_  


**Length:** 1:09:20

 **File Size:** 71.1 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hard chapter to choose a visual for! I had planned on drawing the aftermath of Taako and Lucretia's confrontation at the end of the chapter, but it's been _eight chapters_ since I've drawn Lup, so she basically insisted on being included this time. Hope you enjoy this week's installment - two more after this!


	11. Kicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter 11: Kicker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868647/chapters/30329901#workskin) of "Bury the Lead" by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale).

  
_cover art available[@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/post/625745377099988992/happy-belated-birthday-marywhal-i-hope-you)_  


**Length:** 1:08:25

 **File Size:** 69.8 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes alongside Happy Birthday wishes for marywhale (well, one day late)! I hope you enjoy your requested cover art, as well as the recording, and your cake! Only one week left to go - I'm so excited!!!


	12. Buried Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter 12: Buried Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868647/chapters/30488091#workskin) of "Bury the Lead" by [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale).

  
_cover art available[@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/post/626385794262827008/in-todays-final-chapter-of-bury-the-lead)_  


**Length:** 1:45:21

 **File Size:** 108 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When marywhale originally posted the last chapter of Bury the Lead, she wrote that one of the best things about TAZ is its emphasis on found family and love, and "moving through darkness and fighting to find light on the other side." It's been over two and a half years, and that message is still extremely, extremely relevant.
> 
> We're living in a world where using the power we have is tantamount to our survival. When I'm posting this in mid-August of 2020, The US, Poland, Lebanon, Belarus, and other places all around the world are struggling with the different goals of the people versus their leaderships. It's vital that we speak truth to that power, think critically about our news, and support the sources that report unbiased information. It's also vital that we take care of our mental health and the mental health of our friends, and surround ourselves with people who will be our lights. Let's not let the scary changes that are happening right now define us. Let's make our own change, however big or small, and in doing so make the world better and brighter for everyone.
> 
> Thank you all for listening through this whole fic (or, I guess, just clicking over to the end!). Being able to record it all means a lot to me - I love the story, the message, the characterization, all of it, and acting it was an absolute blast. Thank you again to marywhale, you've been nothing but supportive and I'm so grateful to you for reblogging all those tumblr posts I tagged you in!! Your work deserves the best and I hope I've been able to make it come to life successfully.
> 
> You can find marywhale on tumblr [@marywhal](https://marywhal.tumblr.com/), and you can find me on tumblr [@quoththegayven](https://quoththegayven.tumblr.com/) or [@fantasyrockopera](https://fantasyrockopera.tumblr.com/), which is where I post my art. I may be taking a break from posting podfic this coming week, or I may not! We'll see!
> 
> I've deeply appreciated all the comments and kudos on this podfic. If you liked my work, please use them and let me know! It really motivates me to keep creating. <3


End file.
